


An Extra Touch of Beautiful

by Starlessmelody



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Possibly OOC, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlessmelody/pseuds/Starlessmelody
Summary: Damien does your make up before prom. Not much else to say about it.





	An Extra Touch of Beautiful

It was a few hours before prom and originally you planned on getting ready yourself. Your date Damien had noticed in the weeks leading up to it you almost never wore make-up. You admitted you weren’t all that great at it. Last night he’d messaged you saying he’d come over to help you with it he had an interest in air styling primarily, but well doing some make up styling too wasn’t beyond him. He wanted his date to look her best.

The prince of hell showed up at your house not bothering to wait for anyone to come to the door. It was fine you could live with replacing it later. At least you managed to save your bedroom door. You got out your phone to show him some of the makeup styles you liked.

After looking through what you brought up he settled on something simple that should match your outfit perfectly. He was careful not to get any in your eyes. He let you put on the mascara yourself, but helped when you struggled a little.

“Looking absolutely fire fuck yeah. Maybe some other time I’ll teach you how to do the rest of this yourself. ” He said as he finished it up. “If anybody says you don’t look great after this I’ll pound in their ugly fuckfaces. Now let’s get going babe.”

He gave a quick kiss to your cheek before dragging you outside to go make sure prom was lit. Figuratively and literally he started a couple fights between dances with acts of arson, but you had a great time with either activity.

You two ended up doing other things that night too, but well the messy details of that aren’t important. Needless to say, you certainly got rather close that night.


End file.
